Funny Set Ups
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy decide to play match maker


Funny set ups

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton watched as Jack and Kim sparred. Neither of them were really trying. They were just talking and lazily throwing punches. Everyone knew they were in love with each other, well, except for them. "We need to get them together." Eddie said to the guys. "Maybe, if we get them together, they will go easy on us in sparring. Plus we will have so many jokes about them as a couple." Jerry said. They stared at the stupid boy. "Dude, that has to be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say!" Milton exclaimed. Jerry smiled and replied,"We'll, I hear my a article particles are growing." Milton face palmed. "And, there it goes." Eddie said shaking his head. They all made up a plan and decided to get Rudy in on it. They walked over and explained the plan to him. He jumped up and down and agreed. Operation Get Kick Together, would commence tomorrow at practice.

The next day, the guys (Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy) set up the first step. They finished and pretended to do something as Jack and Kim walked in. They were to deep into their conversation to notice Jerry with a book, Milton with a bow staff, and Eddie with a book on dieting or Rudy on the phone with Jackie Chan. They finally finished and turned back to the gang. They looked at the guys and gave them weird looks. They went into their changing rooms and the guys released a collective breath. They waited for Jack and Kim to come out.

When they came out, Jerry smiled at them. "Hey, I am doing a project to see how well two best friends know each other. Since you two are the closest, I want to do it on you guys. Can you please help me? " Milton said. They nodded in agreement. The gang gave thumbs up at each other. Jack rolled his eyes at his weird friends, causing Kim to burst out in laughter. Jack joined in as the guys gave them a puzzled look. "Okay I will be asking you a question. Then we will ask the other what they think you said. You will be asked in different places, Jack in Rudy's office and Kim and here. If they get it right, they get a point, if they get it wrong, the don't. Whoever knows the other best is the better friend."Milton explained. They nodded hesitantly.

(Question about Jack)

Q- favorite type of pizza

J-pepperoni

K- pepperoni

Q-favorite movie

J- Bobby Wasabi vs Demon Penguins

K- Bobby Wasabi vs Demon Penguins

Q- what he looks for in a girl

J- kind, beautiful, smart, tough, athletic, trustworthy, caring, loyal, and gentle

K- kind, beautiful, smart, tough, athletic, loyal, caring, and gentle and trustworthy

Q- turn offs

J- mean, snooty, prissy, only cares about clothes, barely any clothes, unloyal, and a liar

K- mean, snooty, prissy, only cares about clothes, barely any clothes, unloyal, and a liar

(Questions about Kim)

Q- favorite pizza

K- sausage and pepperoni

J-sausage and pepperoni

Q- favorite movie

K- Last Song

J- Last Song

Q- what she looks for in a guy

K- tough, protective, trusting, loyal, hot, gentle, king, romantic, humorous, athletic, and loving

J-loyal, hot, gentle, king, romantic, humorous, athletic, and loving, tough, protective, trusting

Q- turn offs

K- cheater, untrustworthy, mean, spoiled, jerk, puny, couch potato, and non- caring

J- mean, spoiled, jerk, puny, couch potato, and non- caring,cheater, untrustworthy

(End)

"Okay, you both tied perfect scores. That is pretty cool." Milton said. "Okay, I wanna play Truth or Dare." Eddie said. They all agreed and they say down in a circle.

Game- what they do or say

Jack- describe my crush. okay, my crush is beautiful. She is tough, independent, and

secure. She doesn't care what others think. She isn't prissy or bratty. She is

kind and caring. She can beat up and guy that messes with her. She is athletic

and funny.

Kim- describe my crush. Okay. Well, he is so incredibly kind. He has a major hero.

complex. He would do anything to protect his friends. He is majorly HOT. I mean

he is gorgeous. He is very cocky and full of himself. He makes mistakes but is

always there for his buddies. He is talented and athletic. He is wanted by every

girl in school.

Eddie-* licked Jerry's foot

Milton- *kiss the mats

Jerry-* read a chapter of a Chemistry book

Jack- the color of my crush's eyes are green

Kim- the color if his hair is brunette

*Milton and Eddie quit.

Jerry- gave Rudy a massage

Jack- she has um blonde hair

Kim- he has brown eyes

Jerry- I love pink shoes

Jack- her name rhymes with Jim Lawford

Kim- his name rhymes with Yack Dewer

(End)

" Jack I love you okay, I know you may not feel the same way but I had together it off of my chest." Kim said aft Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Milton went into the office. "Kim, I love you too. Always have, always will." Jack said. They moved closer. Now, their bodies were touching and their foreheads were leaned on each other. Jack couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and closed the space between them. The kiss wasn't too short or too long. It was passionate but just enough. They kissed for a few minutes before they heard a laugh, a clap, then "Jerry, Eddie shut up! They will here us!" They looked at each other and laughed. They looked each other in the eyes and knew, without needing to say anything, they were an official couple now. They waited for them to walk out before they kissed again. The guys left, and they enjoyed the rest of the day alone.


End file.
